Late Night with the Pines
by GrapplingHook
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go around interviewing Fan Fiction authors all sorts of questions. As well as discussing Gravity Falls and Fan Fiction in general. (The first chapter will be shorter than the rest, due to less content to talk about) This week's guest- Scarlet Scribe.


Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together for your hosts... Dipper and Mabel Pines!

"Why wasn't my name called first?" Mabel yelled out to the announcer as she walked out onto the stage with her brother. The announcer shrugged back, so Mabel sat down in a big red arm-chair with her arms crossed. Next to her chair, was Dipper's, which was blue and had a pine tree stitched onto the back cushion, as per his request.

Dipper started the show by reading of the teleprompter. "We have a lot to talk about today folks, and not a lot of time to do it in. So let's get started. Mabel, would you like to introduce our first ever guest on the show?"

"Only if I get to throw this bag of sparkling rainbow confetti." Mabel's eyes widened.

"Fine..." Dipper huffed.

"Yay!" Mabel ripped open the bag of confetti, throwing the whole thing in the air as it spilled out onto the floor. "Introducing the first guest on Late Night with the Pines, it's Fan Fiction author, Scarlet Scribe!"

Dipper and Mabel both shake her hand and offer her a seat on a large dark green sofa to their rights. Dipper begins the interview. "Scarlet Scribe, it's an honor to have you as our first guest on the show."

_"Well, it's an honor to be here, Dipper. I adore you guys so much!"_

"We try." Mabel quickly responded back.

"What made you join fan fiction and really get into writing?" Dipper asked.

_"I really think it started a grade or two back when I was surfing the internet. I had just found out about this place and started reading as a guest, mostly Gravity Falls related stuff._

_It was really Gravity Falls that got me into the writing scene and fan fiction in the first place. I never really thought that I would get an account to actually write my own stories because back then I wasn't much of a writer. I don't know, I just never pictured myself as becoming an author. But I just loved reading. I guess the passion kind of just grew and grew until I begged for an account and my wishes were granted! I am very happy with it."_

"Well I'm certain that we're all glad you have the account, because without it we wouldn't have the wonderful story **The Demon's Rise,** which is having a lot of success as of late. You're sitting at 34 favorites and 32 followers in only two months of writing. What's been the biggest challenge writing such a great story? And what's been the most enjoyable aspect of writing it?" Dipper asked again as Mabel waited for her turn to ask the questions.

_"It has had a lot of success! I didn't expect it to have even half as much of success as it has gotten._

_I think the biggest challenge in writing it has been trying to keep things straightforward and easy to understand. You know, writer things like keeping characters in-character and keeping the plot interesting. Honestly, sometimes I have to think up ideas for certain scenes on the spot. I'm afraid of what people are going to say about a certain part a ton, but I think the most enjoyable thing about writing it is watching it grow bigger and develop into a more complex story, and knowing that every time a chapter comes out someone smiles. It's really great."_

"It's been one heck of a story. Even I can't figure out where Bill would take me. You've really done a great job of keeping the suspense going and it's interesting to see a different side of Stan, since it's not really one we see often on set. Have you found it difficult to portray Grunkle Stan like this?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I don't like reading about dipper being sickly or in the hospital. It gives me the chills and makes me upset. Why must you torture me!" Mabel added.

_Well first of all, thank you! I like suspense to play a big part in my stories. And yes, it is a little hard to portray Grunkle Stan the way I am in this. I think it's difficult for all fan fiction writers to get Stan's character right, because you kind of have to find a balance between "he's a con man and often doesn't think of other people's feelings, and it's hard for him to show his feelings" and "he still has a soft spot for the twins and does have a heart for people he's very close to, so he isn't soulless." At the beginning of this story I was actually afraid that I was making Stan really out of character, but think: if any parent/guardian/aunt or uncle, anyone's kids are really hurt or wounded, they would be worried no matter what!_

_Also, sorry Mabel! Just remember it's not canon, you'll see what happens at the end!"_

"Thankfully... Knock on wood. Anyways, your story has been such a success it's up for quite a few categories in the unofficial Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards, including Story of the Year. Not to mention you're personally up for Author of the Year. How do you feel about being nominated for so many categories? Do you think you have a chance to win some of them?" Dipper asked.

_"Honestly, I feel a little overwhelmed for being nominated for so many things, considering I'm a new author who just joined a couple of months ago and hasn't written much. In a way, I feel that I don't deserve the nominations and that other more seasoned authors should get them, but I'm honored that people actually like me enough to nominate me. As for the voting, that's a completely different question. I'm not really sure if I have a chance to win, but I don't really mind."_

"We'll be talking more about the awards later in the show. Anyways, for those in the audience that don't know already, Scarlet Scribe has written three one-shots along with The Demon's Rise in her shelf of stories. Which one of those one-shot's are you most proud of and had the most fun writing?" Dipper asked.

_"I'd have to say the one-shot I'm most proud of is Better. It was a great way for me to write an alternate ending, you know, maybe predict what would happen if Gideon had won the Mystery Shack. I also liked doing Stan's perspective in that, like how he would feel about the loss and the twins and things like that."_

"Ooh, I have a question." Mabel announced. "What other stories do you have planned for the future, if any?"

_"I have a couple of very vague ideas for some stories in the future, but right now, I'm only focusing on The Demon's Rise. And I may fire out some more one-shots along the way, it depends."_

Dipper continued to fire more questions. "Going back to some of your earlier responses, when you're writing is there anything you do to keep your focus?"

_"Anything I do to keep my focus...well, I do listen to music just because it helps. And I try to get myself into the mood of the story whenever I am writing. I also make sure that I'm in a more quiet and relaxed mood."_

"You said that you have to come up with ideas for certain scenes on the spot, so do you currently have most of **The Demon's Rise** planned out? If so, how much more do you plan on writing?" Dipper asked.

_"I do have a lot of The Demon's Rise planned out...but not to the very end...yet. I think I plan on writing maybe...five or more long chapters. It will be a long tale."_

Dipper looked at the supervisor, Grunkle Stan, who was furiously pointing at his watch. "I have one final question before we have to let you go because of our time constraints. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to say to your fans out there?"

_"I'd like to say to all my fans, that your continuing support makes me very happy. Let's just say I'm not the happiest or most cheerful person all the time, and I often feel a little depressed, but every time you guys say something nice about my writing, it makes me smile.  
You guys are great."_

Dipper, Mabel and Scarlet Scribe all stand up. "Ladies and gentleman, Scarlet Scribe. Please give her a round of applause." Dipper said, clapping while Mabel gave Scarlet Scribe a hug.

"Thank you!" The Pines twins call out as Scarlet Scribe exits the stage.

"Our next topic is the 2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction awards." Dipper stated.

"Which we are hosting!" Mabel threw in.

"We sure are. Sources tell us that almost 60 people have voted, which is well over about the 30 that nominated." Dipper read from a sheet of paper.

"I just want to know who wins already!" Mabel complained.

"Soon Mabel... soon. Voting closes Monday at 10 PM Eastern Standard Time. GrapplingHook said in an official press release that he will "Probably have the first wave of results in the weekend after." Sounds good to me."

"Speaking of grappling hooks..." Mabel reached behind her back.

Dipper interjected. "Mabel, no. Speaking of GrapplingHook, it was announced nearly two weeks ago that his most popular fic, Gideon Rises (Part 2) will be ending with just 7 chapters remaining. I personally don't see how it can end that quickly without answering all of our questions."

"In other news..."

Dipper interrupted. "Mabel, we don't have other news."

"Oh."

"So if you have some news, a shout out, or whatever, feel free to inbox GrapplingHook! Most of which will be added to the next show!"

"Thanks for watching everybody! Look out for another interview coming your way soon!" Mabel said gleefully.

ANNNND CUT!


End file.
